Simple Man
by amebba
Summary: "Eu sou, agora, apenas um homem simples..." POV Draco. - ONESHOT -


**Simple Man**

_Eu sou apenas um homem simples, e ela... ela é a mulher mais exuberante de todo o palácio._

* * *

Agora, parado aqui, somente observando-a se aproximar aos poucos, eu me lembro de minha infância. Principalmente, do dia em que minha mãe me chamou para sentar-se com ela, e me deu alguns conselhos sobre a vida.

Ela me pediu para ser um homem simples. Como seu único filho, ela não queria que eu seguisse os passos do meu pai, não queria que eu fraquejasse em frente a ele, quando ele me intimidasse, quando ele me maltratasse e, principalmente, quando ele começasse a me forçar a seguir seus passos, a servir Voldemort.

Me contou que vários problemas viriam, mas como vieram, passariam. Que eu não me preocupasse com o dinheiro, não cobiçasse o ouro dos homens, pois tudo o que eu precisaria para viver estava em mim, em meu coração, em minha alma, fazia parte de mim e ninguém poderia tirar-me, do mesmo jeito que eu não poderia fazer isso com outros.

Ela já está a meio caminho de mim, e eu posso ouvir meu coração bater, é como se eu fosse uma caixa oca. Tudo ao meu redor não existe, é embaçado e silêncioso, eu só tenho olhos e ouvidos para a minha Ginny. E então, ela piscou para mim, e sua piscadela jogou em minha mente outra parte da conversa com minha mãe.

Quando ela me pedia para encontrar uma mulher boa e generosa, e nela, encontrar todo o amor que um ser humano pode sentir. Não ter medo de deixar o amor tomar conta de mim e fazer todas as loucuras que me viessem a mente, nem que por apenas um segundo. Ela desejava que eu pudesse sentir o amor que ela não havia sentido, mas sabia que existia e tinha certeza que era algo magnifíco.

_'Sim, mamãe. Eu sei como é, sei que existe e antes de qualquer ser humano, sei que é magnífico. É inexplicável.'_

Me lembro de todos os momentos que passamos juntos, as tardes de inverno, escondidos em algum lugar do castelo, tomando cerveija amanteigada. Os finais de semana em Hogsmeade. O baile do meu terceiro ano, e depois, o dela.

E foi no baile do meu terceiro ano que assumimos nosso namoro para toda Hogwarts.

* * *

_" - Está todo mundo olhando para nós, Draco. - comentou a ruiva, abraçada a mim, enquanto dançavamos ao ritmo lento._

_- É porque você está espetacular. - lhe informei._

_Ela usava um vestido tomara que caia, vermelho, que chegava até metade das coxas brancas. Era rodado, mas apertado na cintura fina. E ali estavam minhas mãos. _

_Eu não a soltava, ela era minha e todos deveriam saber disso. Aquela era a noite para todos saberem que ela era minha.  
_

_- Então estão olhando porque estamos espetaculares. Certo? _

_Eu estava com uma camisa e uma calça preta, mas ela insistia em dizer que eu era o garoto mais bonito de todo o baile.  
_

_Ela me olhava com aquele olhos do tamanho da lua, sorrindo. Não aguentei, a beijei profundamente. Apertando o corpo dela contra ao meu._

_Ouvi alguns gritos pelo salão, mas não me importei, naquele momento era só eu e minha Ginny."_

_

* * *

_E depois que ela terminou Hogwarts, nossas viajens, as loucuras que eu não hesitei em fazer junto a ela. Somente com ela.

* * *

_" - Weasley? _

_Chamei a ruiva, tirando sua atenção do livro que estava lendo._

_- Malfoy? - ela respondeu um tanto irônica, usando meu sobrenome._

_- Vamos dar um passeio? - sugeri._

_- Por favor. Não aguento mais olhar para essas paredes, finais de semana são uma merda. - fez um biquinho. - Para onde vamos?_

_- Não sei. - me aproximei e fisguei seus lábio em uma mordida. - Vamos para Paris?_

_Ela me olhou como se eu fosse louco._

_- Ok. Amsterdã?_

_- Por Merlin, Malfoy. Apenas me beije e me leve para Paris._

_Ela se jogou em meus braços e, infelizmente, não pudemos ir para Paris naquele final de semana. _

_Foram dois dias inteiros dentro do quarto."_

_

* * *

_Por último e mais importante, me lembrei das noites juntos que provavam o amor que nós sentiamos, e sentimos, um pelo outro. A nossa primeira noite juntos foi a melhor sensação que eu já pude sentir em toda a minha vida, e como todo momento junto dela, não há palavras, nas línguas humanas, que podem descrever tais momentos.

Sinto no meu peito, algo crescendo cada vez mais, me inflando, quase explodindo-me de dentro para fora. Quero correr ester pequenos passos que nos separam, pegá-la no colo e fugir com ela para algum lugar onde eu possa ficar olhando-a para toda a eternidade. Eu quero sentí-la.

Finalmente, lá está ela!

Arthur acabara de me entregar a mão de sua única filha, me dera um tapinha nas costas, secara seus os olhos por baixo dos óculos de aro de tartaruga e saira.

Para onde ele foi, eu não sei. Eu tenho uma luz radiante em frente aos meus olhos, e brilha como o sol em um final de tarde de primavera. Cheira a primavera. Minha Ginny.

Ela está simplesmente deslumbrante. Seus grandes olhos cor de âmbar me observam com uma expressão de puro amor, eu posso reconhecer o amor nos olhos dela.

Está quase igual ao dia em que a pedi em casamento. Mas, agora, mais intensos.

Sinto um ardor subindo pela minha garganta. Não, não posso chorar na frente da minha Ginny! Será vergonhoso demais.

Me inclino e deposito um beijo na testa dela, como quando ensaiamos em nosso apartamento, durante dias. Olhei-a novamente e lá está ela, chorando silenciosamente, emocionada, duas grossas lágrimas estão descendo pelo rosto impecavelmente maqueado de minha Ginny. Passo a ponta do dedo indicador, afastando as lágrimas das sardas perfeitas de minha ruiva e balanço a cabeça em sinal de negação. Ela sorri e concorda, prometendo não mais chorar.

Seguro sua mão e nos viramos para o bruxo que vai, enfim, nos enfeitiçar, selando-nos para a eternidade.

Ele sorri, evidentemente emocionado com aquele momento.

Tenho certeza que as pessoas que estão ali podem ver o amor fluindo por entre nossos dedos entrelaçados. É como uma aura, mais poderosa do que todo tipo de magia que eu já ouvi falar.

Vejo o homem proferir palavras, mas eu não as escuto, a única coisa que posso ouvir é a respiração profunda da ruiva ao meu lado. Todos deveriam estar calados e a observando também, deveriam venerá-la. É simplesmente o ser mais lindo que eu já vi.

Repito algumas palavras que o bruxo diz, mas agora que estou virado para ela, só quero desfrutar de sua beleza. É tudo tão automático, por mais que eu nunca tenha feito nada do tipo. Ela diz que sim. Coloco a aliança em seu dedo e o bruxo bate sua varinha sobre ela, várias fagulhas ficam pairando no ar. Aquele monstro em meu peito cresce ainda mais.

Agora é a vez dela, repete as palavras, e digo que sim. Seus dedos finos encaixam a aliança em meu dedo e graças à varinha do bruxo, fagulhas voam e se unem com as que estavam no ar.

Então, o monstro explode!

Beijo minha _esposa_. Seus lábios são como um imã que me atraí. Eu preciso deles.

Ouço alguns Weasley gritarem para que eu solte sua irmãzinha. Interrompemos o beijo e estamos sorrindo, ela está chorando novamente, me pede desculpas e eu a abraço. A aura que, antes saía de nossos dedos entrelaçados, agora é ainda mais forte e mais brilhante, pois emanava de todo nosso corpo.

Estamos fadados a viver juntos para o resto de toda a eternidade.

Nos viramos de frente para nossos convidados e começamos a caminhar para o final do tapete vermelho.

Eu sou, agora, apenas um homem simples, e ela... ela é a mulher mais exuberante de todo o palácio. E todo o meu corpo e alma, pertencem apenas a ela. Minha Ginny.

* * *

**N.A.: **E é isso o que vai passar pela cabeça do Draco quando ele se casar com a Ginny *O*

Me deu uma inspiração, de repente, e eu tive que escrever, to no clima casamento ultimamente, minha prima acabou de se casar e tals G_G

A fic foi toda inspirada na música Simple Man (por isso o nome, falta de criatividade, puff) da banda Lynyrd Skynyrd, mas eu escrevi ouvindo a versão que o Deftones fez, Deftones é foda, deixou uma música boa ainda melhor! Altamente recomendado que vocês ousam.

Enfim, mereço reviews? Se sim, deixem um monte :D

Beijoões e até a próxima ;****


End file.
